


The Cinnamon Challenge

by strykelass



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subspace, Suspension, hog tie, irritants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth asks for a birthday treat and Hunter's never been able to deny him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cinnamon Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenjideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/gifts).



Hunter knew that the week of Seth’s return was a very emotional process for him to deal with. Since being injured, they’d stayed in touch for business reasons and occasional hook ups came here and there, when it made sense. The week of, Hunter knew it was also Seth’s birthday, but he hadn’t made much of an effort to bother him. There were a lot of things that Seth was suddenly dealing with and he didn’t want to burden him with more things to think about. 

As fun as it would be to jump back into the tantric, endurance fucking they’d engaged in when he was the champion, Hunter could wait. Seth was running a wrestling school, helping with the wrap up for the movie he’d been part of, working to re-invent his brand and keep his body in good shape to wrestle. Hunter himself was also doing his usual grind.

But a little after one in the morning, Hunter got a message from Seth during his weekly midnight workout sessions. He finished his dumbbell set and looked at his phone, eyes widening as he saw the attachment.

It was a picture of a woman in bondage, her arms and legs restrained in a hog tie. Typed in the message field: **You learned how to do this in suspension yet?**

Hunter wiped the sweat off his brow and sat down on the bench, resigned to the fact that his workout was pretty much over. 

**Yeah** He thumbed out **I’ve known for awhile, I have all the attachments** He wasn’t particularly sure where the conversation was going. Seth was quite a few states away the last he’d heard. 

**Birthday treat?** He asked. Hunter sighed, groaning a little. Whatever he had going on that day was going to take a backseat.

Friday, Seth’s birthday, Hunter went through his collection of rope and toys. He and Stephanie used them on occasion, however, it was rare that they both had a consecutive moment to really indulge. Ever the good husband, he told her his plans and promised to make sure everything stayed clean. 

“Would it be too outrageous of me-“ She grinned to herself, thinking. “If I bring in a birthday cake? At the end of the scene?” 

“Yes,” Hunter couldn’t help laughing, “He’s pretty self-conscious about the physical number of it, I think he’s just looking for an excuse to fool around.”

“Aren’t we all.” She muttered to herself, leaving Hunter to ponder and plan what he could implement that evening.

Seth came in a rented car, with an extra spring in his step. Hunter greeted him on the front porch, watching fondly as his protégé opened up the back to get his bag, smiling excitedly.

“The big three-oh.” Hunter opened his arms to receive him at the door, pulling him into a long hug.

“Don’t remind me,” Seth complained in his ear, tipping his head to the side in exaggerated woe. “I ate earlier, I think I should be good for awhile.”

“Awesome,” Hunter patted him affectionately before breaking off the hug. “It’s still been awhile though, so I’m going to go slow.”

“I really want-“ Seth kicked off his shoes and stood thoughtful for a moment, looking very seriously to Hunter. “I really want you to push me. I want to need my safe word.”

“We can do that,” Hunter said carefully. “Whatever you want babe.” 

“Don’t want to spend the first day of thirty being boring.” Seth laughed, his playful, sniveling chuckle coming out. Hunter just shrugged, leading him down to the makeshift ‘dungeon’ that was his entertainment room filled with wrestling memorabilia. 

Pre-prepared, the scene was already set up with the suspension rig. Hunter had gone through the rope for any safety concerns and checked and re-checked all of his industrial strength carabiners. Seth’s eyes glinted enthusiastically.

“You just want to be pushed then?” Hunter asked, sitting down on the huge plush couch and motioning for Seth to do the same. Seth sat, relaxing and knitting his fingers together thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” Seth nodded. “I want to hang out in subspace for awhile.” 

There was a loaded silence for a moment, Hunter watched Seth trying to unpack his thoughts, massaging the back of his neck carefully. He was wearing casual clothes, just some shorts and a shirt and a brace on his knee. Hunter was going to go easy on his legs, regardless.

“Anything else?” He questioned. It wasn’t really too concerning to him, he knew what Seth liked and generally what to watch out for. He just shrugged, a little hesitant to make eye contact.

“Alright.” Hunter breathed, standing up, “Safeword is Shawn Micheals? Take off your clothes and I’ll put down a mat quick.” 

He dimmed the overhead lights to a calmer, intimate setting and laid out a soft mat under the area where Seth would be bonded. The ceiling was high enough where a ladder had been required to check the attachment points, but Hunter wasn’t about to haul Seth all the way up to the ceiling. He’d just let him _think_ he was there.

“Ok Birthday Boy,” Hunter grinned, turning to Seth who had neatly folded his shirt and pants, now standing, shivering slightly. A roll of fabric in his hand, Hunter pulled him forward, giving him a tender, sweet kiss. Seth accepted it eagerly, but neither man tried to out do the other, both heavily locked into the moment at hand. Hunter held his sides, running his fingers up and down the chilled flesh, trying to soothe him.

“I can put my hair up,” Seth mumbled, shaking some of the locks away from his collarbone. “If it gets in the way.”

“I’ll deal with it.” Hunter pushed some of it back, behind Seth’s ear. He blushed, smiling bashfully as his boss pulled the length of fabric over his eyes and wrapped it around his head, making a blindfold. Once secured, Hunter held Seth’s hands and eased him down to the floor.

“Yup, just lay,” he said softly, drinking in the sight of Seth rolling to spread out on his back. His features, newly conditioned and improved from months out of the ring, rested open and accepting to whatever he had planned for them. From the entertainment center, Hunter put on some soft, relaxing music to put them both in the zone before getting started.

“How warm is it in here?” Seth asked quietly, Hunter glanced at the thermostat, thinking.

“It’s eighty something.” Hunter said, picking up his lengths of rope, “You’ll warm up in a sec here, but let me know if you’re still chilly.”

“Mmm,” Seth sighed as Hunter put his hands on him. He started selfishly, just poking and prodding him, testing his sensations and groping him wherever he believed he should. He spread his legs, then shut them again, laid a hand at the center of his chest, feeling him breathe, enjoying the plumpness of his ample chest. Hunter then began testing his limbs, in preparation for binding them. With the exception of his knee, everything seemed to be in working order, bending and twisting normally. Seth probably wanted to insist his leg was fine, could be treated with the same amount of intensity as it’s left, but Hunter wasn’t going to hear it.

He started by coiling and knotting the nylon to make basic restriction points on his arms. With each knot, he checked the strength of his ties and made sure Seth wasn’t about to slip or lose circulation. The strong but soft material made it easy to get the tension required, but Hunter knew himself that there was almost always some amount of pinching and wanted to avoid leaving any unsightly marks.

For his right leg, Hunter used a series of smaller, looser ties, all the way down his thigh to his feet. Since Seth had messaged him, Hunter knew he’d do a modified hog-tie so there wasn’t any extra stress. Rather than binding around his quad, he’d restrain him near his ankle joint so he could wiggle his leg in any way he needed.

Every now and then, Seth would groan or sigh from the touch, already slipping down in his consciousness. Hunter was the one who had gotten him into more constructed BDSM scenes and with each session they engaged in, Seth seemed to go down easier and demand more of the next time they got to play.

“There we go.” Hunter checked the straps across Seth’s chest, surveying his work, he hadn’t attached any of the bonds yet, but the tedious part of his work was done. He softly ran a hand across the inside of Seth’s arm, guiding up to his shoulder, than to his neck where he planted a kiss. “You awake in there?”

“Mmm,” he hummed, turning his head, looking for touch. Hunter draped himself over him, kissing softly and nuzzling against his beard with his own chin.

“Don’t drop out yet,” Hunter laughed, kissing him a little harder, “Flip on your belly.”

Seth obeyed, hands reaching out blindly and cautiously to support himself as he turned. Hunter moved the ropes out from under Seth as he resituated, giving his ass a sweet pat. 

He lowered the jig from the ceiling and began really binding Seth in. He pulled his arms back, his elbows locked in at ninety degrees, forearms stacked. His left knee was drawn back far, testing the flexibility and curving his spine back. Within moments of being fixed, Seth began to sweat, heating rapidly. 

“Now ‘s hot.” He rasped, his voice alien and distant. Hunter chuckled, tickling the back of his knee lightly. 

“Told you.” 

Effectively restrained, Hunter checked his work over and over, making sure there was no means for Seth to fall. He planned to only keep him no more than four feet off the ground, but he’d use Seth’s distorted sense of space to make him believe he’d be going higher. Now clipped in, Hunter raised the jig and then let Seth slide back down a little. He gasped as he was raised from the ground the first few inches. 

“Talk to me babe,” Hunter demanded, raising him up a little higher.

“’M fine.” Seth grunted, swinging back and forth a bit. Hunter continued, raising then letting him come back down, giving lots of pulls to make him feel as though more distance was being accomplished. Hunter softened the music then tipped the oscillating fan in the corner on its side, changing the direction of the wind.

“You’ll dangle until I want you down,” Hunter called from across the room, stopping himself from sniggering a little as Seth went slightly pale, testing his bindings. Hunter began a timer going to keep track of the time, slipping out of his clothes and giving his dick a quick rub. The sight of his boy so thoroughly stuck, shaking in his snares was delightful. Hunter was quite pleased with his handiwork, noticing Seth fidget with his knee, trying to keep it happy.

At about ten minutes, Seth’s arms were blushing hard in their bindings, the blood flow starting to become disrupted. Sweat beaded up from his skin and actually dripped in a few places. His hair began to frizz and his face was red, struggling, and contorted.

Hunter watched, knowing that his protégé wanted to push himself, he sipped from his water bottle, thinking to the next step in his plans. Stephanie had done this to him before and he knew that mentally, it was a lot to deal with. The moment the play had turned sexual, it had offered some distractions that lead the brain away from the discomforts of the stringent binds. 

At twenty minutes, Seth was panting a little, sweat running off of him and getting absorbed by the straps. Hunter returned to the jig, picking up the rope and getting ready to put him at about hip height.

Seth cried softly as Hunter lowered him in short swooping motions, playing with his sense of space again. Up close, he was clearly trying to maintain himself, breathing hard and regularly, battling the strenuous effort.

“Good boy,” Hunter praised him, putting a hand to his cheek and running his fingers through Seth’s beard, feeling the heat and the sweat coming off of him. Seth whined, swinging a little in his bounds to try to come closer to Hunter, to get some sort of relief or change. “Not yet baby,” he sighed, “Do you want to use your word?”

“N-no.” Seth managed, letting his head slump. Hunter patted his back, turning to grab a bottle with an eyedropper and some gloves. 

“So strong,” Hunter grunted, gloving up and draping the hand between Seth’s legs, over the bubble of his behind. “I’m gunna heat you up even more.”

His captive groaned as he slid a hand between his cheeks and began rubbing at his rim. Seth’s whole body shivered and shook, his weak knee tapping back and forth in its sling. Hunter worked carefully, spitting on his gloved fingers and working them back and forth in the hot crevice. Once Seth was accepting of the motion and the touch, he slid the eyedropper close and began to drip irritant into his ass.

It was just some diluted cinnamon oil, something to get a nagging burning erupting inside him, mimicking the cramping heat of his twined muscles. Seth grunted and shivered harder, unsure for a moment what was affecting him until he felt the maddening itch biting at him.

“It’s ok baby,” Hunter sighed, rubbing his ass cheeks sympathetically as he began to whine and buck, trying to relieve the nagging in his ass. 

“F-f-f-fuck,” Seth cried. “N-n-ot the cinnamon-”

“Yeah, the cinnamon,” Hunter confirmed, dabbing some more of the irritant on his finger and running it clear around Seth’s rim. Seth groaned, crying out and kicking his leg angrily. 

“Poor baby.” Hunter reached underneath Seth and dabbed the oil around his nipples, the sweet pungent smell of the liquid mixing nicely with Seth’s sweat. He swore again, shaking harder than ever in his binds as his chest began to blush harder. 

“I need-” Seth gasped, his teeth gritting, “I-I want-“

He was unable to finish his thought however as Hunter clamped a nipple, drawing the skin in tight and tugging on it softly, Seth’s mouth fell open and a throaty groan fell out.

“That’s better, right?” Hunter asked, continuing to tug on the bud, earning stirring cries from his lover. He clamped the other one in and weighted both of the clips, gravity tugging his chest down, towards the floor. For good measure, Hunter bound Seth’s hair and weighted it as well, the whole of his body pressurized and captive, fidgeting for release. 

“Hunter,” Seth cried, spit falling from his mouth pathetically. “Please, I neeeeed-“

“Yeah?” Hunter asked, giving his dick a pump. Once the irritants went in, Seth usually started begging.

“I need you,” He choked. “P-please, I need your cock.” 

“Yeah?” Hunter teased, flicking on the weights fixed to Seth’s nipples. He seized, the blindfold staining up with probable tears. 

“Please fuck me!” He cried, his voice wretched, “I need- I need-“

“Do you want t use your safe word?” Hunter tried, rubbing Seth’s back with his non-irritant hand. Seth said nothing, suddenly quiet, unavailable. “Well,” Hunter bit his lip, ready to keep up with his plan. “I’ll let you down when I feel like it then.”

Seth began sobbing hard, his whole body crying as Hunter dabbed even more oil to Seth’s rear, the surrounding skin puffing up smartly. He then de-gloved and clipped Seth in _even more_ securely, pulling the restraints up into a secondary set of tighter loops, nearly curling him into a circle. All the while, tears and sweat leaked off of his body, the mat underneath him dotted with loose moisture.

It was difficult, but it was what Seth wanted, Hunter had to remind himself as he stepped away again, setting another timer going to track his progress. Far from managing himself efficiently or trying to breathe through the pain, Seth was wrecked, choking and crying, looking every part the victim of some act of torture. Twice, Hunter walked toward him and then rounded back, resisting the urge to comfort him in some way, knowing that it would be more effective later. 

Five minutes passed, and then ten more. Seth’s crying quieted to gasps and soft tears, to struggling breaths and then to a disturbed sort of near-silence. Ten more minutes went by, he was sweating more than ever and Hunter began to worry.

“How we doing?” he asked noiselessly, finally coming close. Seth didn’t move. “Baby, you alright?”

“I cannnn-“ Seth slurred, Hunter’s heart dropping a little. “I c’nt-“

“Baby, do you need your safe word?” Hunter sank to his knees, holding Seth’s head up, “I’m going to get you down if you can’t tell me.”

“Shawn, Shawn,” Seth panted, “Shawn Michaels.”

Hunter hastened to the jig, quickly and skillfully planting Seth on the mat and hurrying to unclip his bounds. Gingerly, he worked to grant him mobility, ensuring he didn’t hurt himself and taking the time to check on his joints. As his arms were freed and his legs loosened, Seth seemed to regain some measure of his consciousness.

“Whoa.” he said drunkenly, shaking his head against the mat.

“Yeah whoa,” Hunter snorted, “You scared me for a second.” 

“Did I?” Seth mumbled cheekily. “I’m ‘n fire.”

Hunter untied Seth from all of his bindings, easing his nipples out of their clamps with a hiss. Every few minutes, Seth would groan, wiggling his behind and bucking back and forth, the itching sensation still present. 

“You ok sweetheart?” Hunter asked, “Do you want your sight back?”

“Yeah,” Seth breathed, screwing up his face as Hunter removed the blindfold obscuring his eyes. His pupils were hugely blown, almost cartoonish.

“Yeah you went to the moon and back.” Hunter laughed, examining them. Predictably, Seth became dizzy and laid flat again, his eyes half lidded and exhausted, screwing up whenever he wiggled his ass. Hunter felt satisfied, he didn’t want to engage in anything sexual if Seth was in any danger of passing out, but now that he was getting his senses back, he seemed to be acclimating fine.

“I’m gunna lay you on your side,” Hunter explained, easing Seth over and scissoring his legs so he had some access. “There we go.”

Past caring if his own fingers got a little itchy, Hunter stuck Seth a finger, feeling the exaggerated heat inside and the immediate relaxation of the tight channel walls. Seth sighed, almost songlike as Hunter began to finger fuck him, finally giving him some release of all the tension that had been boiling inside.

“Mnnnghaaah.” Seth grunted, “More.” Hunter gave him more fingers, pumping faster and trying for different directions, trying to hit every spot the oil might have seeped into. Hunter’s dick was thick and fat at the sight of it, Seth’s skin shivering and shaking, his whole body confused and overwhelmed by the pain and the pleasure it was experiencing.

“You want my cock?” Hunter muttered, reaching for a condom and some lube, knowing he really _didn’t _want to get cinnamon all over his dick. Seth nodded into the mat, panting as Hunter rolled on the rubber and slicked up before raising Seth a little to get the proper angle.__

__It didn’t take very long for him to get off, as he’d been watching his lover fall apart for so long and his ass was so warm and pliant. He went quickly, getting in some short stabbing thrusts that gave Seth full body shakes. The sooner he was over, the sooner he could get Seth off and help him recover from all of the bondage that had taken place._ _

__“Oh babe, thank you.” Hunter praised, the jolting of his own orgasm crumpling him over his lover, the heat tripling as his own warm come filled the condom reservoir. Seth lay prone and exhausted, eased back on his side as soon as Hunter pulled out, his eyes glossy._ _

__“You wanna get milked?” Hunter leaned over to kiss him, testing his consciousness again, nuzzling his neck._ _

__“Yeah,” Seth murmured, nodding, “Please.”_ _

__Fingers back in place and a hand fisting his cock, Hunter worked, taking his time to labor through all of Seth’s gasps and pleas, trying to help him find his sweet spots. He was a little less red, but still plenty rosy, his nipples teased to some light bruising. With every breath his chest and his belly rose and crumpled, a fine patina of sweat and frazzled hair covering his form._ _

__Seth was worked hoarse, but he swallowed hard, eyes widening and sharpening when he felt that pulling in his gut._ _

__“’Unnnnterrrrr-“ Seth cried, his face screwed up as come lazily seeped out of his cock and all over his boss’s hands. Hunter smiled, leaning down and kissing Seth’s buttock, unrelenting in teasing his behind. Seth kicked his heels back as his frayed nerves contracted, his dick giving off smaller and smaller tears of come, finishing._ _

__Hunter acted quickly to clean up his hand and the general area they’d used. One time, he’d taken a little too long in the bathroom wiping himself down, Seth had actually started shaking and feeling faint, almost experiencing a sub-drop panic attack. In less than a minute, he was as Seth’s side, lying down with him on the mat, spooning against him tightly and planting little kisses on his neck._ _

__“Happy birthday,” Hunter rumbled, Seth giggled sleepily. After playing like this, it was likely that he’d be out of it for a few hours. Hunter would do his usual full body massage, checking his mobility and keeping him warm until he was right of mind again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Shouts outs to my dude Kenjideath who will probably post some sort of birthday related content up here. We've been scheming about this for a week or so now. I needed a little brain break from To the Rescue anyway. 
> 
> Happy Seth Birthday, one and all.


End file.
